Silent Hill: Dreams of Darkness
by Vatliel
Summary: Mark Ashlen a store ownwer is brought to the horrifying town of Silent Hill through a reoccuring dream. There he awakes to a neverending fog attacked by monsters Mark has to survive until he wakes up. Mark must discover why he's been summoned, and fast
1. The Beginning

(A/N First off a disclaimer.. the town of Silent Hill the locations and any referance to the game are made by Konami and I don't posses any of the ideas of the story line or ideas created incorperated by Silent Hill. The Characters Mark Ashlen and James were made by me(Them being the first names to come to mind). And now onto Author's notes. Well to start off I am a new writer so I am getting used to setting up the stories and using proper expressions... etc. And so if you are going to comment please make sure it's constructive, because i want to know what I can do in future stories to make them better)

Mark Ashlen, a 22-year-old storeowner living in the town of Dublen, Wisconsin is running some errands before a big party the following night. Mark was a tall slender man with brown hair covering his as the wind blew his hair furiously. His shirt showing his proud accomplishment of being first place at a marksmanship competition the year earlier fluttered in the wind. He arrived at a convenience store, the last place on his list. The sign had the store name "Big Bee" on it. He took a quick glance at the sign, took a deep breath and began to walk to the front doors. Mark entered the convenience store. The lights gleamed brightly as his eyes began to adjust to the brightness of the store.

He went through the aisles grabbing items he needed, he grabbed some chips, pop, bowls, cups, and a little bit of alcohol. He walked up to the line waiting to get checked out and leave. Once at the cashier he looks up from his items on the desk and asks the cashier the time. The cashier looked at him. She was a short elderly woman with bronze brown hair, wearing a nametag with the name "Kim" on it. She glared at him and angrily remarks "it's 3:30". Mark shocked at the expression she made, walked towards the doors wondering what her problem was. Mark began to walk down the street. While walking, Mark pulls out a pair of headphones and begins to tune the world out. Mark looks up to the sky and notices it's getting cloudy; he looks back down to the world around him. 3 blocks away from his home, a dirty clothed man walks past him. The man wearing a restless face, which extends to his dirty blonde hair that lies in disorientation, firmly puts his hand onto Mark's shoulder while passing. Mark, in a sudden outburst of rage swats the man's hand away from his shoulder.

"Hey man, what do you think you're doing!? Why do you think you can touch me!?." Mark yelled angrily to the man.

The man stared at him, his eyes unable to be seen through the dark sunglasses. He then began to mouth the words "What goes around, comes around" he then walked away vanishing into the crowds of people on the sidewalk.

Mark in an angry state barges off towards his home. He walks by Martin Dale Park, he decides to walk in and sit down to vent about what just happened. The park loomed with wildlife, birds chirping, squirrels hopping around from branch to branch, and people walking their dogs.

"Who in god's name does he think he is!? Just walking up to me and touching me like that. Humph. Damn these people!" he thought to himself angrily.

All of a sudden he felt dizzy, the once peaceful park swirled like a fierce vortex... and then black. Mark wakes up on a curb surrounded by a vast area of fog. He stumbles to his feet, looking around in fear. He thinks to himself that it must be a joke by some of his friends. He takes another look around to see the surroundings... he can see nothing.

"Okay guys ha-ha the joke is over okay!? Cut the goddamn special effects!" he said

. Nothing happens. He now is nervous as well as confused; his heart began to race at a quickening speed.

"Shit... Shit! What the hell's going on!!!" he yelled out loud.

No response. He takes out his pocketknife, and looks at his compass. The pointer goes in random directions never stopping in one direct place.

He is furious with the turn of events, "Ahh!!! You piece of shit!!!" he said as he threw his knife off into the distance, never to see it again.

He begins to pace trying to think of a way out of this. He comes up with the idea of walking along the buildings and hope to find an open door. He begins to scale along the street checking doors along the way. By the end of the street he has no luck, until he comes to an indoor market place, the window on the front is broken, and so he decides to climb in. The inside of the entranceway is dark. The tables, desks, shelves, as well as the objects are covered in dust.

"Hmm... looks like no ones been here for a while. Must have been closed down" he said to himself with a small sense of humor.

He walks over to the security desk and picks up a flashlight,

"This'll come in good use... Now I can finally see," he said calmly.

He begins to explore the inside of the market place. He walks by many different shops: food stores, clothing and convenience stores. He notices that the area is deafly silent... the kind of sound he loved most.

He thinks to himself "Ha, I may begin to like it here".

After 20 minutes of exploring he arrives in the food court area of the market place. He decides to take a rest. He clears of the dust in one of the chairs and sits to rest.

He enjoys the lovely peaceful silence, until it is broken by the squeaking of a wheel. He looks around trying to see where the random sound had come from.

He calls out into the silence " Hello!?.. Is anyone out there!?"

He then hears the clattering of metal. He stands up in fear hoping to see what is making that sound. Then out of the shadows a shrewd pale looking man slowly appears. Pushing a rusty shopping cart, the man slowly came to a stop, the man's head shifted towards the direction of Mark. Mark was horrified to see the man. The man was pale, he had an elongated facial structure, his were pupils fully dilated with bloodshot red eyes, and his forehead had one big row of stitches crossing it, his mouth covered by a metal muzzle. He stood hunched over the cart. Wearing a forest green button-up shirt, the outline of his ribcage can be seen from a distance. He wore a bloodstained apron that went down to his knees, and attached to his neck were long chains. The man let go of his cart, grabs one of the many hanging knives from the cart, and ran for Mark hastily. Mark froze where he stood, desperately wanting to move, but too scared to. Luckily the man reached the end of his chains before he could reach Mark.

The man shrieked out loud "Fresh Meat!!!"

The man's chains are tugged lightly twice, followed by one large tug, which pulled him back into the shadows. Mark stood there dumbfounded by what he had just witnessed. He gave a large sigh of relief and loosened up a bit, but still shaky.

"What the hell was that all about!!? Holy shit what's going on here!?" he thought to himself.

When he regained his composure he decided to continue on to see if he could find a safe place. He finds a little restaurant with the name "The General's Kitchen" posted on the banner. He checks the door, it is unlocked. He walked in turning on his flashlight, disappearing into the darkness of the restaurant.

He searched around the restaurant, seeing if he could find any food or drink. He went back into the kitchen, it was a dark desolate looking place, it gave Mark the thought of the utensils attacking him or something with the luck he's been having. Mark found a can of soup to eat, as well as a bottle of Lemonade to quench his thirst. He goes back into the seating area of the restaurant and consumes the soup and lemonade as quick as he had appeared in the town. When he was finished he took a breather, and relaxed. He had become very tired after what had happened today; he started to dose off, until he heard a gust of air whoosh beside him. He quickly rose from his chair.

"No way... No way!? It's him again!! He's come to kill me!!" he said in fear.

He turned his flashlight back on, and began to look out the windows to see if he could see the creepy man from before... nothing. He lowered the flashlight, and felt relieved.

"Thank god" he said while he sighed.

He looked around to make sure it was secure just incase. When Mark had arrived to the bathrooms, it was the last area to check. He waltzed by the men's bathroom when his left arm began to burn.

"Ow! My arm... why the hell's it feel like it on fire?" he said.

Then he hears a familiar sentence shrieked out loud

"Fresh meat!".

Mark backed away from the door way.

"NO...no...no no no no no no! Not You! Get away from me!! He yelled.

Mark begins to back away from the shrieking man, his heart pounding like a stampede. As Mark begins to back away, he trips over his old soup can from before.

"Whoa! Ooof!" he grunted as he fell to the floor.

Lying there on the floor unable to get away all he could see was the man running towards him about to bring his death sentence. The chains on the man's neck are yanked on yet again; the man gets flung back, slashing Mark in the process. With one quick swipe the man had slashed Mark's upper right arm. The cuts were deep; blood had begun to ooze out violently.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! Oh my god!! It hurts!" he screamed in pain.

Mark's vision had gotten blurry... and then all was black. Mark had passed out from the shock.

Mark awoke again on the park bench he had sat in when he first came to Martin Dale Park. He jumped to his feet in shock. Everything was back to normal. He was back in Dublen. Mark had never been so happy in his life.

"Oh thank god!!! I'm alive!!!... That must've just been a dream then." he said happily.

He looked at his watch to check the time.

"Holy crap!! It's 7:30!! I was sleeping for 3 hours!!! Nothing better have been stolen or I'm pissed!!!" he said as he was getting back to reality.

He checked his bag and it was not touched. Mark had been so relieved to be gone from it all. It was a happy time for him, until his arm began to sting.

"Ow! What the? What the fuck!? No way!! How the hell is that there!!! What the hell is going on!!?" he yelled.

Mark had seen the slash marks he had gotten when in the market place. He wasn't sure what was happening.

"But I was dreaming!! How is this here!? How is this happening!?" he yelled.

Mark ran home and begun to think about what had happened and try to get things straight.


	2. Empty or is it?

Chapter 2

Mark slammed his front door to a close, and flopped on to his couch. "

What the hell! It was just a dream! How come I still have the cut from that maniac? This is madness!" he said as he laid his face in his hands.

Once Mark regained his composure, he took a deep breath, and he began to fall asleep. Mark began to have horrific visions of the town he had appeared in earlier that day, seeing the man, the creepy market place all filling his mind with fear once again. Mark awoke abruptly worrying that he had gone back to that horrible place.

" Why does that place keep haunting me!? Why won't it leave me alone!?" he said angrily.

Mark looked to his cut, and decided he should go to the doctor's office to get his arm checked out.

" But what if the doctor wants to know how I got this cut? He'll think I'm crazy for telling him about the town, and if I make a lie I can get sent to jail... I'm going to make up a somewhat believable lie, yeah like I got cut on my eavestrough... yeah that'll do!" he said to himself with unease.

Mark got into his bronze '79 Cadillac and drove off to the hospital. Once there he parked his car and walked up to the Emergency area doors, the automatic door opened sending a gust of air out at Mark making him feel uneasy. He walked up to the front desk, a nurse wearing her brown hair in a bun smiled to him.

" Hi there, how can I help you?" she asked.

Mark was annoyed with her bit of cheerful attitude towards him.

" Umm.. Yeah I got this cut from my eavestrough today and it looks pretty deep, so I need to see a doctor" he said to the nurse, trying not to sound mad at her.

The nurse looked at his cut and jumped up in shock of the size of it, she ran to the P.A. system and yelled,

"We need a doctor to the E.R. stat!"

Dr.Palmer runs in, in a hurry. He was an average height, middle aged man already having his fight with gray hair, his uniform covered in blood from a previous surgery.

" What's the problem nurse?" he asked.

" This man has a very deep gash in his upper right arm." she exclaims.

Dr. Palmer takes a look and humorously remarks " Jeez what happened? Did you get in a fight with a bear or something?"

Mark looking a bit disgruntled says to Dr.Palmer " No, my eavestrough cut me. I think a sharp edge was hanging out."

The doctor gave him the look of a confused dog, " Ok whatever you say" he says.

The doctor takes a quick inspection of the gouge, and gives Mark a Tetanus shot to prevent infection. He then stitches up Mark's arm.

Dr. Palmer says" That anesthetic will take time to wear off. So I'm going to admit you for the night."

Mark, getting angry at what's happening says to Dr. Palmer " Alright".

Mark doses off while watching a comedy show, and wakes to the sound of a light smashing to the ground. He climbed out of bed, looking around the hospital, which is now covered by terrible nightshade. Stepping out of his room he looks in both directions to see if he can find a doctor or Nurse, all he could see was a completely dark hallway, and a flickering fluorescent light dangling from the ceiling. He had a bad feeling about this; he kept walking towards the flickering light. He thought there had been an earthquake, due to the broken lights and the lack of people. He walked into the Nurses station, and attempted to use the phone, all he got was static. Mark got disgruntled at the lack of knowledge of the situation

" Bah! To hell with the place!" he said.

He walks towards the window, to try and hop out, and notices his reoccurring bad luck. Outside the window he sees an ocean of white smoke that goes on past the horizon. He backs away from the window filled with fear, wishing he didn't see what he just saw. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

" Why? why is this happening again. I don't want to be in this place." He stood upright and slammed his hands against the top of the desk, " Why can't you all just leave me alone! I just want to have my normal life back! Why do you keep bringing me here?" he yelled up to the ceiling.

The phone beside him begins to ring. Mark picks it up and puts the speaker to his ear, within seconds confusion and anger begin to run through him as he hears a voice on the other side " What goes around... Comes around". He remembers this voice well,

" That son of a bitch! Why the hell does he have to be a part of all this!?" he says.

He scuffs his foot on the floor and mocks the voice

" What goes around comes around, blah blah blah. Not like that'll help me out at all!" he said.

He grab's a miniature flashlight off the desk, and begins to try and find a way out before more happens. He manages to find his way into the patients' wing on the 2nd floor. There, Mark begins to look for a fire escape staircase. He reaches the nurse's station on the second floor. Mark found a file of some of patients staying there. One that caught his eye was for a patient name John Trescott. He read further into the file, Mark learns that John had been admitted for have a case of schizophrenia, 3 months later he went missing in the town, according to many John had died from suicide. Mark, bored of the file closes it and begins to walk down the dark empty hallways. Mark finally reached the Fire exit door; he turned the knob and saw that it was locked.

"

Bah of all my luck!" he yelled out in disbelief.

Mark then hears a click, he looked over his shoulder and saw nothing.

" Pfft, probably the building. Oh well" he said.

Another click sounded, followed by another, then another, each appearing at a faster speed each click that came around. Mark quickly spun around and shown the flashlight down the hallway. There he saw a horrifying sight even worse than the crazy man at the mall. Rolling itself forward on a wheelchair, sitting there legless, was a half a body creature. The legs cut off half way down the thigh, horribly amputated, its face wrapped in bandages, it's arms long, carrying hands which had 3 mangled fingers. All held against the chair by 2 chains crossing on the front of it's chest. Mark felt like throwing up at the sight, and almost did. Mark decided to try and threaten it.

" Get back! I'll kill you I swear!" he yelled to the creature.

The creature let out a shriek and began to make a click sound as it picked up speed rolling towards mark. Mark noticed piping beside him. He desperately kicks at it hoping to get loose. It loosens, and Mark grabs the long rusty pipe, and takes a hard swing right to the creature's face.

"Take that!" he yelled to the creature.

The chair falls over, and the monster thuds to the ground lying there lifeless. Mark walks to the side of the hallway, and leans against wall. He the slides down until his butt touches the floor. Putting his face on his knees, Mark sighs, hoping it will end soon. Mark felt a bit of pressure pushing down on his toe, he thought to himself that it was probably from being so scared. Mark then heard faint clicking. He shivered, the pace got faster, when Mark looked up he saw the creature holding on to his foot and pulling itself towards him and out of the wheel chair. Mark struggled frantically to get the creature off his foot but it kept holding on, and getting higher up on Mark. Mark began screaming frantically as he's shaking all over the place trying to get it off of him. Mark, laying on his back opens his once closed eyes, and there staring him in the eyes through the bandages was the creature. Mark gave out one final scream before fainting.

Mark woke up in the waiting room, people began to stare as he woke up and immediately falling to the floor. Mark scared as he has ever been before, stood up, and began to walk out of the hospital with shaking legs. Mark is worried about what is going on. He drives home thinking, it's still some kind of dream, and that the party will take his mind off of it.


	3. Party of disillusion

Mark barges in through the front door; his body still shaking in fear. Mark flops on to the cushions of couch and places his palms over his face. Sweat begins to drip down his face as his sanity begins to slowly diminish.

"Okay, I'll just set up the party and ask one of my friends to keep a close eye on me." he said to himself in reassurance.

Mark looks to the clock; the time is 5:30 P.M.

"Okay so I have until 7:30 then. Well better get started" he said.

Mark begins to put up a bit of decorations to get the party mood going. He places the cups, along with the bottles of soda and alcohol on the table. He then grabs the bags of chips and puts them in separate bowls, and lays them out on the table. When the task was done Mark looked to the clock; 10 minutes to spare.

"Phew, who knew that this place would be such a mess! Oh well at least it's over and done with. Now to wait for the people to arrive and my day is done." He said in relief.

The doorbell rang, and Mark rushed to the door. His good friend James was standing at the door. James standing there in his Hawaiian style button up shirt with a sleeved shirt beneath it casually waved at Mark.. James brushed his long blonde hair out of his face so he could see. James gives Mark a high five and says to Mark. Mark, and James had been friends since they were little kids. They had been friend through thick an thin, no matter what the circumstance. They had both gone their seperate ways, after high school; Mark decided to own his own store, and James went on to do speciall effects for movies. They had been like brothers to each other.

"Yo Mark, what's up dude?" James said

"Oh not much, just the usual." Mark said casually.

James looks to Mark's face; a pale white face with bags hanging miles below his eyes stares back at him.

"Dude are you okay? You look like some kind of zombie or something" James said in a bit of concern.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing I've just been inside a lot, and I think I'm going through a hint of insomnia." He said trying to cover up the true story.

James walks on into Mark's house, grabs a drink and sits on the couch listening to music. Mark closes the door behind him, and walks up to James, and flops down right beside him.

"Yo, James. I need you to watch out for me a bit tonight just incase I start to fall over, faint, collapse, or whatever. Can you make sure I don't?" He asked.

"Uhh… Yeah sure. You're sure you're okay right?" James replied.

"Yeah. I just want to make sure I don't make a scene is all." Mark said.

Mark got up, and walked around a bit. The door bell rang constantly for 15 minutes as rushes of party guests swarmed into Mark's home. The party gets started; people are chatting, music is being played very loud. Mark walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge to get some cola, and vodka. He pours a glass of rum and coke, and goes out onto to the porch to think. Mark sits on the cold cement step, and lights up a cigarette. Mark takes a drag, and exhales thinking about the town and what's been going on. He thinks about how much it has affected him inside and out. He thinks about the voice on the phone, the creatures, as well as the town itself. Mark hears the door open behind him. James walks outside and sits on the porch next to Mark.

"Dude you're missing your own party. What's up?" he said.

Mark sighs. "Nothing, I'm just thinking to myself." He said.

James looks to Mark in a concerned fashion and says to him, "Mark you've been really different lately. I've been worried. Are you sure you're ok?

Mark looks down to the ground, and takes another drag.

"I can't describe it man. It's hard to explain myself, and you'll also think I'm crazy or something" he said.

James gets up and faces Mark. "Well if you feel like talking about it I'm here" he said.

James walks through the front door and closes it behind him.

"I wish I could James… I wish I could" he says to himself.

Mark puts out his cigarette, and walks inside. He takes a sip of his drink and starts talking to some of his friends. Mark is enjoying himself for once, and his sense of calm had come.

An hour into the party Mark walks into the kitchen, and gets some more vodka. Mark picked the cup up of the counter and closes the fridge. Before he heads back Mark felt a burning sensation in his, the same sensation of his arm being charred.

"Oh no! Not again!" he said to himself

Mark looks up at the kitchen window; his body went more pale than he originally was as he saw the one person in the world he didn't wish to see.

"Jam…." He attempted to call out

Marks felt weak and dizzy, and he was trying to walk into the living room. All Mark could do was walk like a drunken fool trying to leave a bar. Mark began to fall towards the ground; on the way down Mark heard a familiar saying.

"What goes around…. Comes around" The sentence echoed in his head until all went black.

Mark awoke in what looked to be a church like area. The pews were covered in dust and many broken in different places. The windows of what was once the baby Jesus shattered in many areas, the other windows suffered the same fate. The walls have been damaged showing the foggy town which sits outside like a dog waiting for its master to return. As looked down towards the alter, there standing looking down at him was the man who has caused this nightmare.

"So you finally came around. So, what do you think of my world?" He said.

"What are you talking about!? Why did you bring me here!? Why !?" Mark exclaimed.

"It's all part of the order made by my master" he replied

"What the hell are you talking about!? Who the hell is this "Master" you are talking about!? What does he have to do with this!!!" Mark yelled.

"You'll find out in time" The man said.

"Ha! You can go to hell" Mark said.

"Where do you think he gets us from?" he said with a laugh

"What!? You can't be serious... no human…" Mark said.

Cutting off Mark the man said to Mark, "Human? He's not human I can tell you that. Let's just say he's not really of this world."

"N...not of this world? That's not possible! God's don't exist!!" Mark exclaimed.

"Not a god you impudent fool! He is the true essence of evil." The man said.

"Well you can tell your god damned master to fuck off and go back to hell where he belongs!" Mark yelled.

"Well unfortunately he wishes to see you now." The man said.

The man extended his arm in the direction of Mark. A big stream of black smoke shoots out in the direction of Mark. Before Mark could make any decisions the smoke engulfed him. He vaguely sees the man who is laughing maniacally, as the blinding smoke finally covers him. When the smoke finally clears Mark finds himself in a dark silent room. Unable to see in the pitch black darkness of the room, Mark pulls out his lighter. Even with the dimmest of light Mark's fear levels had been raised by extreme proportions. The walls had been covered in rust and the tiles had been falling off. The floor covered in blood, with bones and body parts spread through-out the room. Mark had begun to believe he was in for the worst from this point on


End file.
